Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! 250px|left 3 marca - 3 kwietnia AndyWorck AndyWorck jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 8 listopada 2009. Zawsze stara się pomagać nowym i również starym użytkownikom wikii, o czym świadczy ilość przyjaciół, jaką zgromadził przez te cztery miesiące. 16 lutego 2010 został drugim (obok Kubboza) administratorem, a użytkownicy nagrodzili jego pracę wybierając go na Uzytkownika Miesiąca. Zobacz też jego fikcje... 3 marca - 3 kwietnia Zadania Totalnej Porażki Zadania Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona przez TheObozowicza. Ten sezon jest kontynuacją Wyspy Totalnej Porażki i bierze w nim udział 16 "starych uczestników". Zadania są najróżniejsze i tylko najwytrwalsi dojdą do finału. Główną nagrodą jest milion dolców, a uczestnicy są coraz bardziej chamscy, podlejsi, przebiegli itp. Do kogo trafi główna nagroda? Aby się tego dowiedzieć zajrzyjcie na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba We współpracy z Panem424 *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Justtinem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z MikiemTDI *Sklep Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończone * Zima Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 24 marca * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera 15 maja * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina oraz współprace Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - premiera odcinka 25 i 26 w dniu 20 i 21 lutego *Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek TBA *Fikcja Totalnej Porażki - przesunięcie premiery do czasu zakończenia Szkoły wznowienie *Seriale Totalnej Porażki- premiera 2 czerwca *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Crime Scene Investigation: Parodia - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) We współpracy z 1908Jacobem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - premiera odcinka 2 w dniu 21 lutego *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Jachoo: *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - premiera 21 lutego *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - premiera odcinka 3 w dniu 21 lutego *Pop Totalnej Porażki - W planach We współpracy z Pan424: *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - premiera odcinka 11 w dniu 21 lutego Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Trwa; głosowanie na zwycięzce w dyskusji do 23 lutego *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Po najnowszym odcinku postaram się pośpieszyć z pisaniem *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Total Porażki - Już wkrótce początek końca... Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - prawa do pisania oddane Justtinowi dnia 22.12.2009 *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - jeden odcinek i kończę. Wreszcie. *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - początek po zakończeniu PTP. Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończone *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - kontynuacja I Love Money *The Shoping Time - kontynuacja In The Sea *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z Jachoo i TheObozowiczem *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - głosowanie na zwycięzce KTP! Z Justtinem *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Milek 99 *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - planowana kontynuacja poprzednich seri W współpracy z Panem 424 *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - trwa Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *WSZYSTKO TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *BETH WYDZIAŁ ŚLEDCZY - Trwa *MĘCZARNIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Trwa *Przy pomocy innych użytkowników Największa totalna porażka - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego Dramatu - Premiera 16.03.2010 *Musical Totalnego Dramatu Fikcja we współpracy z Justtinem: *Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek TBA Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Qw21qwer i TheObozowicz *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Justtin *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki *Pop Totalnej Porażki Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Jachoo *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki - premiera 1 kwietnia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP Serie autorstwa Astrid129 *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - NOWY ODCINEK! - 25 *Misja Totalnej Porażki - premiera na przełomie marca/kwietnia Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne napisano kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka * Zamiana Ról * Magia Totalnej Porażki (zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR.) Serie wspólne * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki